<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Snap ( on hiatus ) by I_am_Ace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008474">The Snap ( on hiatus )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Ace/pseuds/I_am_Ace'>I_am_Ace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Famous Peter, Genius Gwen, Genius and Mature Peter, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Gwen and Pepper run SI, Peter Parker Lives, Peter has so many expensive cars, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony and Peter are Trillionaires, peter and morgan are siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Ace/pseuds/I_am_Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 8 years since the snap. See how people react after the being brought back by our heroes.<br/><b>(Currently going under rewrite)</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark &amp; Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Sif/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Snap ( on hiatus )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!!!!!! Check out this new story.<br/>"This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Marvel cinematic universe, which is trademarked by Marvel Studios."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stark Residence, Bell Air Rd. California,<br/>
<br/>
“It’s really has been eight years” Peter sighed.<br/>
“It really has kid, since the snap” Tony said standing beside him on the terrace their family house.<br/>
“Dad you know that I know that I am 26 years right.”<br/>
“Kid you are always going to be a kid for me.”<br/>
<i>*sigh*</i><br/>
“Let’s go Pete or your mom will kill me”<br/>
“You go ahead I will come”<br/>
It’s really has been eight years but Peter still vaguely remembers the faithful day of the snap. The day that took his old life but gave him a new one.<br/>
<b>Flashback</b><br/>
“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good.”<br/>
Tony whipped his head around to set his worried eyes on the boy speaking. His totally not-his-son had his arms wrapped around himself, nearly doubled over in noticeable pain. The ash on his face masked how pale he had become since Thanos had snapped his fingers.<br/>
------------------------------------------------<br/>
Being adrift in space for three weeks had taken a toll on the survivors from Titan. Tony was growing weaker and skinnier every day, rarely eating anything at all. He gave all of his portions to Peter, who unwillingly accepted them in the mind fog that overtook his brain. His fast metabolism meant that he needed a absurd amount of calories to function, and he was getting less than an average amount daily. The pair spent the first couple weeks anxiously searching the ship for anything that could be of use. Recently, however, they could do little more than sit and watch the light of stars pass by the windows.<br/>
------------------------------------------------<br/>
A suit of armor around the world. Isn’t that what I said? All those years ago? After Thanos pummeled New York? A dependable, Protection,” Tony shook with unreleased rage. “And what did you say Captain?”<br/>
-------------------------------------------------<br/>
“On the Decimation date, approximately five minutes after the initial snap, May Parker including several other hospital staff turned to ash-” Tony’s voice caught when he heard Peter’s crying. Not bothering to continue reading, Tony dropped the stupid screen and pulled the younger into his side.<br/>
--------------------------------------------------<br/>
“The stones were destroyed when we arrived.” Steve explained softly.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------<br/>
“This- what are we calling it?- this mission, this team, is a mess.” The billionaire ran a shaking hand through his now disheveled hair. “So Thanos is dead. Murderer of half the universe brought to justice.”<br/>
------------------------------------------------------<br/>
“No. No! Hate to break this to you all, but we’ve lost. It’s- it’s time to- stop.”<br/>
------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>Flashback end</b>
</p><p><i>*sigh*</i><br/>
It’s really has been eight years but that did not mean he did not have good moments. He was officially adopted and changed his surname to Stark. He apparently also was very good at business and people at Stark Industries especially the board of directors seemed to like him very much which surprised his mom and dad very much. He also attended board meetings (much to Tony’s chagrin) with his mom and handled the meetings very nicely. Tony jokingly named this side of Peter as his “business” side. Thus now he was CEO of SI along with his mom and also was Trillionaire and the 2nd richest man on Earth after his dad.<br/>
He remembered Morgan birth and he also clearly remembered his’ and Gwen’s marriage<br/>
-----------------------------------------------<br/>
<b>Flashback</b><br/>
Peter stood in front of the mirror, trying to tie his tie. It must be said for the sixth time.  "Looking at you hurts my eyes, Pete" Rhodey laughed, and Peter sighed. Apparently, he can create a Iron Man suit, but he can't tie his tie.</p><p>"Could you rather help me instead of mocking me, Uncle Rhodey ?" he asked, pulling his tie from his neck in frustration.</p><p>"Well you could tell me about the “incident”" he grinned.<br/>
"This is blackmailing," Peter murmured, slipping his tie around his neck again. He can do it by himself. Except he couldn't.<br/>
"Harrison, Jayden and Tommy have arrived," Friday announced, and Peter panicked. Now all of his friends will see how he can't tie his tie.</p><p>"I'll go get them!" Rhodey said, disappearing through the doorway immediately.<br/>
"I'm screwed," he muttered to himself.<br/>
"Are you still fighting the tie?" asked Tony, who came out of the bathroom with a small smile.<br/>
"It seems almost impossible dad!" he groaned.<br/>
"Forget the tie.” Tony said giving him a box.<br/>
"What is it?" he asked, confused.<br/>
"Just open it. I know you'd prefer red, but I always have red, so..." he said, pulling a red bow tie from another box. Peter quickly opened his box and his gaze came to an identical bow tie like his dad had, just in blue.</p><p>"Looks nice, thanks!" he said ecstatically, buttoning his bow tie. He would never wear a tie again.</p><p>"You're welcome, kid. So... I'm a little surprised by the evolution of the events, are you sure it's okay with Gwen?"<br/>
"What do you mean?"<br/>
"I mean the wedding; it is so suddenly, don't you think?"<br/>
"I was surprised too, but actually it wasn't my idea, Gwen is the one who came up with it. But why not?"</p><p>"How's it going? The fight with the tie continues?" Rhodey, who stuck his head in the door, asked with a grin. Then he frowned when he noticed that Peter had replaced his tie with a bow tie. "Cheater"</p><p>"Peter! Dude I can't believe you're getting married," said incoming Harrison and greeted Tony as he walked outside dragging Rhodey along with him<br/>
“Harrison, you arrived! Man I am so glad “said Peter with a smile and gave Harrison a brief hug.<br/>
Harrison was good looking Australian-American guy he met at MIT. He was one of his best buddies and also the head of R&amp;D Department in New York branch of SI.</p><p>“Our baby boy is getting married, Jayden” said Tommy dramatically rubbing eyes.<br/>
“Don’t cry Tommy we have to let him go” said Jayden equally wiping his eyes dramatically.<br/>
They were last two of his friends. Jayden was of England and was the head of R&amp;D Department in England branch of SI. Tommy was from Russian and he also was the head of R&amp;D Department in Russian branch of SI. He met both of them in MIT.</p><p>“Petey can I come in” said a small voice<br/>
“Sure Mo come in” Peter said fixing his Bow tie<br/>
“Can I ask you a question” Morgan asked.<br/>
“Sure princess”<br/>
“You are marrying Gwenny; does that mean she is going be my new big sister?”<br/>
“Yes princess she will be your new big sister”<br/>
“Yay I am going to get a new sister”<br/>
The four boys smiled at her enthusiasm.<br/>
“Mo why don’t you give this to Gwen” Peter said the little girl as he handed her a box.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," she said, disappearing behind the door. Gwen and Pepper were in the bedroom, which was across the corridor from the guest room in which Peter was preparing. So it took her a few seconds, a maximum of a minute.</p><p>"Aunty Liz, what are you doing?"she asked as she found Liz standing in front of the bedroom door.<br/>
Elizabeth commonly called Liz was good looking Japanese-American girl. She was one of Gwen’s best friends and also the head of R&amp;D Department in Japanese branch of SI.</p><p>"Hi Morgan! Pepper wanted to make sure Peter wasn't trying to get to Gwen. But while you're here, I guess it's safe for me to get away and go check the outdoor heater again," she replied, and before Morgan could say anything, she went away. Morgan knocked on the door and immediately entered the bedroom (she was too excited to wait for an answer from the other side of the door).</p><p>"How's it going Gwenny? Petey is almost- something is wrong?" she began, but when she saw that both of them had tears in their eyes, she stopped.<br/>
"Nothing sweetie, it's just the emotion of today," Pepper said with a small smile. Morgan wondered if she could believe her, but decided she was probably telling the truth.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, Gwenny, you look simply devie-divine," she murmured messing the word, keeping her eyes on her. She was wearing a simple white dress</p><p>"Thank you, Mo," she said with a smile.<br/>
"So, Petey gave you this clip," she began, reaching into the box, "He said It belonged aunty May" she murmured, handing it to her hand.</p><p>"Oh, it's beautiful, thank you very much, Mo," she said, handing the clip to Pepper. "Could you?"<br/>
"Of course," she said with a smile, buttoning her clip to hair. It had a small purple flower.</p><p>"So we have half an hour to cere-ceremony. Come on mommy I have to go get ready," Morgan said, giving Gwen a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room tugging Pepper along with her. They gave her the honor of being their flower girl, so she took an online tutorial at Christmas to do it perfectly along with Tony who also took online tutorial because according to him no old man could do his son’s wedding except him.</p><p> </p><p>They decided to have the ceremony on the terrace, which was a bit complicated because the winter in Los Angeles was cruel. But Tony and Peter built a special heater, so they should survive in good health for twenty minutes.</p><p>"Everything okay, Dad?" Peter asked as he reached the terrace. It was a little cold, but the heating was working well, so it could be kept just fine in the suit.<br/>
"It seems to be," he replied.<br/>
"Excellent. Friday, get the boys and tell the girls to be ready in five,” Peter said. They decided only really close people will attend. So there was him, with his dad on his left, with uncle Rhodey and his and Gwen’s friends behind his Dad. Grace Stacy, Gwen’s mom stood on the right side and George Stacy, Gwen’s Father soon joined him after  he led Gwen to the altar. The music began to play, and Gwen led by her dad slowly walked toward them.<br/>
"You look beautiful. Is this new?" Peter smirked when she joined them and pointed to her dress.</p><p>"Not now," she said but the smile did not disappear from her face.</p><p>"Let us begin. Dearly, beloved, we are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. True marriage is more than simply joining two persons together through the bonds of matrimony. It is also the union of two hearts and the blending of two families. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but also thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is and should be an expression of love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to also share those moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding. And I think I speak for everyone present that we agree that Gwen and Peter have such a relationship. Who else should Peter take as his wife than a woman who tolerates all of his activities and super heroism? Who else should Gwen take as her husband than a man who supports her in her career? No other human ties are more tender, and no other vows more important, than those you are about to take. Both of you come to this day with the deep realization that the contract of marriage is sacred and binding, as are all of its obligations and responsibilities. You will leave here embracing one of the greatest human bonds that life has to offer. May your shared life be adorned with the blossoms of love, and your days together be many and rewarding. We shall proceed to the vows. Gwen?"</p><p>"Peter, for so long I…I wondered if I would ever find my prince, my soul mate. I have always focused mainly on studies. And we all know that you made it hard for me to do my job sometimes. Then I wanted to quit once, but you encouraged me to carry on. And  I found everything that I’d ever been looking for my whole life. And now…here we are…with our future before us…and I only want to spend it with you, my prince, my soul mate, my friend. Unless you don’t want to," she said with tears in her eyes, and Peter felt he had tears eyes as well.<br/>
"Peter?" he said with a smile.<br/>
"Gwen, I thought this was going to be the most difficult thing I ever had to do, you know me, I'm not very committed. But when I saw you walking down that aisle I realized how simple it was. I love you. Any surprises that come our way it’s okay because I will always love you. You are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. You wanna know if I’m sure?" he asked leaning in and kisses her.<br/>
"You may not kiss the bride, Kid! So, I guess by the powers vested in my by the state of New York and church guys, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Oh, wait! Do you take each other?" Tony blurted and everyone laughed as he scolded himself in his head. He wanted their wedding to be perfect, but when was anything with Tony Stark by the plan?</p><p>"I do," Peter said with a smile.<br/>
"I do," Gwen repeated, and there was a smile on her face too.<br/>
"Yeah you do!" said Morgan joyfully.</p><p>"Rings," Pepper whispered.<br/>
"Aw crap! Okay-uh…uh, let’s-let’s do the rings."<br/>
"Language! Oh, I can't believe I said that," Peter murmured, taking a ring from Harrison while Gwen took it from Liz. Then they placed them on each other’s fingers.</p><p>"We good? Yeah? Good? Once again, I pronounce you husband and wife. Now kiss her again," Tony said, and Peter kissed Gwen again.</p><p>And at that very moment, the night sky of Los Angeles lit up under a dose of New Year's fireworks.<br/>
"Well, Happy New Year, Mr. and Mrs. Stark," Pepper said with a smile, and the others joined the congratulations to a new married couple.<br/>
<b>Flashback End</b><br/>
____________________________________________________________<br/>
He remembered when his Dad first taught him to drive.</p><p>
  <b>Flashback</b>
</p><p>The Peter and Tony were whipping around curves and speeding down highways towards their Lake house. It was summer, and spending time with his Dad was always an adventure even without a mission to think about. The wind rustled Peter's hair, and he stuck his hand over the door to feel the air current as they drove. Peter smiled. It didn't get much better than this. Before long, the two had pulled up to the underground garage of the Lake house, and Tony parked the car. Before getting out of the car, Tony asked,<br/>
"So, what do you think? This was its first real ride."<br/>
"The car? It was awesome. Perfect. You always pick the best cars," Peter replied, truly amazed. Tony chuckled. His son's enthusiasm never ceased to amaze him. After spending time with Peter, he always saw the world a little bit differently. A little bit brighter, he had to admit. Peter continued,<br/>
"It's so cool and I'm, like, only a passenger. I can't even imagine what it's like to actually drive one of these." He shook his head and looked across the garage.<br/>
"I didn't know you wanted to drive," Tony said honestly.<br/>
"Here," Tony tossed the keys to his son. He was eighteen of course but stopping a crashing car with his bare hands and driving one had a huge difference. Peter caught the keys, his jaw dropping in disbelief. Drive a car? This car?! His Dad had just said that it was brand new!<br/>
"I-I, it-, the car," Peter stammered.<br/>
When the experienced driver had gotten out of his seat and walked around to Peter's side, he finally got the words out:<br/>
"But I don't know how to drive." He jumped over the door to get out and stood before his Dad, offering the keys back to the owner.<br/>
"No one taught you how to drive?" Tony learned how to drive when he was about fifteen.  The mechanic was pretty sure that he was building his own car engines and testing different fuels by the time he was Peter's age.<br/>
"Well, Uncle Ben said he would show me but..." Peter trailed off at the end, looking down at the ground. Tony's heart dropped. The kid's energy when he was excited could power the Iron Man suit for a flight to the moon and back. But when visible, the weight of Peter's depression was like having the entire ocean planted on his chest.. Tony pushed the keys back. Putting a hand on the kid's shoulder and guiding him to the driver's side, Tony said firmly,<br/>
"I'll teach you." And just like that, the ocean of anguish was swept away. Don't misunderstand him: Tony Stark loved to drive. He had a collection of cars because he genuinely liked them and he was fortunate enough to afford them. But sitting in the passenger seat and teaching his kid to drive? Like doing everything else with Pete, it was an opportunity to experience an everyday task with fresh eyes and an open mind. Whether they were standing on rooftops in the city, working in the lab, or driving a steady seven miles per hour, it was always an adventure. Tony used to wonder what it would be like to teach his own son how to drive. Unsurprisingly, this was better than he imagined.<br/>
"Dad, what if I accidentally crash the car?" "You won't." His son's reflexes were way too fast. "But-but, it's brand new and what if‒" "If we get hit, the car is the last thing on my mind." If they got hit badly, Tony would make sure that the kid was on the first ambulance. Taking laps by the Tarmac used for the jets, they did left turns, right turns, reverse, and even some parallel parking. Tony knew the Peter was brilliant and a fast learner with quick reflexes, but he also seemed so comfortable in the driver's seat. A natural, by the end of the afternoon, they were speeding down the runways at eighty miles per hour.<br/>
"Dad, that was awesome! It was way better than I thought it would be!" Peter exclaimed, practically jumping out of his shoes on the walk back to the lab. Peter laughed. "Yeah, you know, you're so good; I think you're ready to advance to the next step." Oh, yeah? What's that, Dad?" "Flying planes!"</p><p><b>Flashback End</b><br/>
________________________________________________________________________<br/>
And that’s how he now can drive both cars and planes. Speaking of cars he had plenty of cars of his own including Bugatti Chiron Super Sport 300+, Lamborghini Veneno, Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita, Mercedes Benz Maybach Exelero, Bugatti Centodieci, Rolls Royce Sweptail, Bugatti La Voiture Noire, Hennessey Venom F5, Koenigsegg Jesko Absolut, Devel Sixteen, Lamborghini Terezo Milano, SSC Tuatara, Koenigsegg Agera RS, McLaren Speedtail, Tesla Roadster, Audi AI Sport. He also used a custom the number plate of STARK 3.1. Well life has been good for Peter <i>*sigh*</i> he just wished May and others were here to see him.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve Rogers is Requesting to Land” FRIDAY announced.<br/>
Huh</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAH!!!!! Cliffhanger. Weekly Updates</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>